


Visits From Death

by Compoundeyes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Compoundeyes/pseuds/Compoundeyes
Summary: A little bit of special alone time is interrupted when Reaper pays Angela a visit.





	Visits From Death

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the same universe as Bitter Hands, just so that's out there. I've had this written for like 6 months, so enjoy. <3

Biting her lip, Angela glanced up at her door to ensure she was still alone. As if she even _could_ see someone on the other side. As if someone else could see through her walls. Irrational, yes, but checking made her feel more comfortable to continue her gentle prodding.

With a shuddered breath, Angela's fingers dipped back into her panties and resumed their slow exploration of the familiar flesh. Sitting up on her knees, propped on her bed and spread, she ground her hips against her hand to remind herself what she wanted. Letting her head loll and her eyes slide shut, Angela focused on the feeling. Soft, warm, slick, tingling. Methodically, she began circling the bundle of nerves that reliably brought her to completion. Releasing a relaxing huff, Angela allowed her worries of being caught to slip away and instead be filled by the lust of her masturbation.

Her fingers alternated to keep herself on her metaphorical toes, she knew she would either go too fast or get bored if she didn't mix things up a bit. She could feel heat pooling in her skin, her physical arousal allowing her mental state to ease further. Sliding her finger clockwise, then working back and forth just beside the easily overstimulated nerves, Angela allowed an almost inaudible sigh from her throat when a pleasured tremor passed through her.

While pleasant, in her mind, it wasn't her own hand at all.

No. In Angela's mind, the hand rubbing her heat belonged to none other than Death himself. The former Overwatch commander who became a murderous psychopath, effectively held her heart. And a lot more. Only Reyes had such a potent effect on her, only when she thought of him, his voice, his body, the way he used to take her... It was times such as those that Angela would quietly excuse herself off to her room for a bit of alone time.

It was never half as good as the real thing, but it fended off her need long enough to go about her usual business without an absolutely maddening throb in her panties.

Panting slightly, Angela's second hand gently kneaded her breasts as she imagined Gabriel would, while her rubbing pace increased. His name began to spill from her lips in tiny whispers, a chant as she ground harder into her own hand. Soon, her second hand joined the first under her waistband, sliding two fingers into her body with a hushed moan. What she would give to have Reaper's cock instead of her fingers—Suddenly, she froze.

The smell in the air. She would have known it anywhere. It smelled of fire, smoke, charred wood or coals... Except the only fire was the one thrumming in her abdomen. Glancing back, Angela saw thick, black wisps of smoke pouring from the vent in her wall, pooling on the floor as he began to form from its depths.

"Well, well," Came the familiar, graveled voice, "What do we have here?" The smug quality in Reaper's voice would have been annoying, if his absolute lust didn't make it nearly undetectable. "Is the chief doctor of Overwatch masturbating when she should be off working to save the world?" Well, _now_ the smugness was a little more clear. He gave a few clicks of his tongue. "Such poor professionalism. Whoever would have thought it of you?"

A shudder sparked through her body at his words. She loved his voice, loved it when he talked to her, told her how far from grace she really was. Somehow, that made her feel a bit closer to him.

Angela kept her glance over her shoulder while her hands resumed their movements, stroking and thrusting in a practiced rhythm. Reaper's gaze immediately zeroed in on the thinly concealed action and a groan vibrated in his throat. Two could play dirty. "You were on my mind." She breathed to him, her hips giving a slight buck against the building pleasure.

Reaper gave a hum, "I take it you want me on a lot more than that."

Angela giggled softly and smiled back at him, but her grin dimmed when Reyes made no movement towards her. "How did you know I would be here?" She questioned, surprisingly nonchalant for how quick her orgasm was approaching.

Crossing his arms and tilting his hip, Reyes gave a snort. "Do you really think I just so fucking happened to show up?" Now he encroached on her, although he still paused at the end of her bed. "I've had my eye on you all morning."

That drew another moan from Angela. The thought of him watching her while she squirmed in her seat, desperate for some friction when she pictured him. She was getting close, her eyes glazed over and her speed becoming erratic as she started working that sacred inner spot. Reaper practically purred behind her, at last moving closer and allowing his clawed hands to settle on her hips. The small contact was like electricity shooting through her veins, drawing out a gasp from Angela's lips.

"That's my girl." Reyes coaxed with his arrogance fully intact. Somehow, that only spurred Angela more. When his claws hooked the fabric of her panties, she felt a flutter in her stomach from the light scrape. "My needy," He slid the soaked material as far down her thighs as possible without tearing, her ministrations on full display, "Horny," A mewl slithered from her when he clawed delicate scratches across her bottom with his talons, "Dirty, girl." Reaper's grin was as much in his words as on his face.

Angela was there, on orgasm's doorstep, rocking out just a few more thrusts before—all at once Reaper's hand pressed into her back and not-so-gently guided her front half down into the mattress. Yelping, Angela's unencumbered hand caught herself and she felt her orgasm slipping away with a fizzle. Shooting Reyes back a sharp glare, Angela's frustration only lasted a moment until she got a view of his plan.

Dropping his mask to the ground—and revealing his damaged face to her with an implicit trust that always warmed her heart—Reyes slid off each of his gloves and allowed them to hit the floor as well. "Aww, did I step on your toes there?" His mocking tone reignited her ire, as yes, in fact, he did step on her toes. Feeling her cheek drag against the sheets as she nodded, Angela's fingers unconsciously clenched at Reaper's chuckle. "Well then, let me see if I can make it up to you."

With that, Reyes positioned himself under her hips and pulled her remaining hand away. With a small groan, he tugged her body down and buried his face in her flesh. Angela almost cried from the blessed feeling.

With gasps and stunted moans bubbling in her throat, Angela  pressed her pelvis roughly into his mouth,  feeling the scratch of his facial hair against her . A nd Reyes responded with vigor. His tongue made a few leisurely, roaming passes of her folds now and again, but his efforts were far from unskilled. The man knew just how to lick her. As Angela squirmed from the intensity, Reaper's hands solidly gripped her rear to keep her in position.

He was completely relentless, just like he was in everything else. Reaper flicked at her clit over and over, unwilling to allow her some wiggle room to buffer such potent stimulation. And then, he flattened his tongue on her and created glorious friction, along with some obscene, sloppy noises that only made Angela's arousal spike.

Although she was decidedly empty of fingers or, preferably, his cock, Angela's orgasm found her quickly with a sharp, blinding force. And while hard, it was also fast.

When the lights blaring in her skull faded, Angela's strength seeped out on her heavy breath. Shivering against the extra few licks Reyes took to lap her clean, a smile passed her lips when he pressed a soft kiss into her thigh.

"I suppose I could stop there, let you recover and get back to your day." He murmured before extracting himself from the tent of her slender legs. Angela released a whine—at the loss of contact, at his implication of stopping—and Reyes chuckled.

A wolfish grin crossed his face before he swiped her knees out from under her, leaving Angela flat beneath him. Reyes purred, allowing his hands to roam over the bared expanse of toned, pale flesh. Angela sank into the bed further, her whine turning into a satisfied moan.

His touch always melted her. The problem was that Reyes knew that just as well as she did, and she couldn't make herself care. Of course, Angela could easily undo him in return, should she stumble upon such a desire. But, every once in a while, it felt nice to let Reaper dominate her. No grand power struggle, no need to break him in and find submissiveness. Gabriel knew what she wanted, knew what she enjoyed. He knew how far to tease her, and just how rough he could be.

Chills coursed through Angela at that last thought. Surely, Reyes wasn't going to leave her with one little orally induced orgasm, right? That felt incredibly cruel, considering she was already more than lusting for him again.

Reaper's form covered hers, the body armor keeping his beautifully broad chest from pressing into her back as he breathed into her ear. "Are you satisfied with one, Angela?" She could barely comprehend his question, much less answer. Reyes was so warm, and encompassing her in almost every way she wanted. Then, his hips pressed into her rear and allowed her to glean what lurked beneath his pants. "Or is this what you want?"

A moan was her only reply, her hips desperately trying to grind back against him. But the wretch moved away. Angela let out a long, drawn out sound of frustration, her hands curling almost painfully into the sheets.

"What would you do if I left you here?" Gabriel's voice was little more than a whisper, but it shot something akin to panic through her veins. "Like this?" He brushed his pelvis against her again.

"Please..." The syllable was extended, breathy, and Angela didn't care. She couldn't take such teasing. "Please, Gabriel..."

His chuckle was only slightly comforting, although she felt significantly better when his hand disappeared. When he was properly braced over her again, Reyes ground his newly freed erection into her hips. Angela shuddered beneath him as she was finally allowed to meet his friction with some of her own. It still wasn't enough though.

"G—Gabriel... _Please_..."

With a growl, Gabriel's hand moved to cup her jawline, gently tilting her head back. "Still not good enough?" Oh, that teasing tone of his was going to get him in serious trouble later. But finally, Angela felt his length brush her entrance. "That's what you need, hmm?"

She could barely warble out a positive response, being as excited as she was.

Carefully, Reyes pressed into her body, drawing a throaty moan from Angela... Then he stopped when only his tip was engulfed in her.

Angela almost screamed.

Slowly, his hips rocked, not allowing her the penetration she craved. Sliding his tongue up the shell of her ear, Reyes could hardly control his enjoyment in torturing her. "Better?" He received a vehement whine in return. Clicking his tongue, he pulled back and hovered above her, only allowing micromovements in his hips. "Maybe I'll keep you like _this_ all day."

That final musing was the end of Angela's rope. Reaching back, she caught the collar of Reaper's jacket and gave a sharp yank to bring him back down to face level with her. Meeting his gaze, she found shock on Gabriel's features, and perhaps embers of his less than controlled anger. But Angela's own gaze bore into him as she bluntly and crisply asked, "Are you going to fuck me or not?"

It took a few seconds, but slowly, the indignation drained from Reaper's face, and he leaned up to lay a gentle kiss into Angela's hairline. "As you wish." He said softly.

It would be the last gentle thing he did for a while.

Drawing back, Angela felt what little friction she had disappear, before being roughly rammed to the brim with his length. A yelp left her, surprise, pleasure, and a hint of pain rolling out when her body bucked into her sheets. Before the shockwaves of his first thrust were gone, Reyes reared back again—at last gracing Angela with a full dose of that much needed friction—and drove into her body hard.

His forearms propped his upper half for a better angle, aiding in his borderline vicious pace. "Better?" He growled, breathing much harder than he had been previously. Each thrust seemed to come in a different interval, but each just as jarringly hard as the last. His question, however, went unmet through a torrent of choppy moans. Cupping Angela's jaw once more, Reyes tipped her head to gauge her expression and was greeted by all the information he could possibly need.

Gazing back at him, a soft smile split Angela's lips, and her eyes fluttered with each pounding thrust. Reaper couldn't help the smirk that crossed his own lips. This was what she had wanted. She wanted him to absolutely run her into the ground. Luckily for Angela, Reyes liked it rough too.

Letting her slip back down into her position on the bed, Gabriel found a faster pace, though no less hard. His conversation tapered off, replaced only with grunts and a few murmurs of expletives. That was fine, because Angela was already so overly stimulated, she wasn't sure she could handle it if he decided to add his voice into the mix.

It wasn't long before her moans were cutting themselves off, her muscles tensing and twitching from the pooling pressure inside her. When finally, everything seemed to tighten at once, cries of joy caught in her throat, and her fingers spasming in ecstasy. Angela gasped against her orgasm, but Reyes didn't even pause. His hips continued to pound her right through the tremors, and rapidly built up another round.

After her first orgasm, the slicked sounds escalated, and her body shivered while being driven down into her bed. By Angela's fourth, Gabriel's body was more fully encompassing her, panting roughly against her neck while giving her small nuzzles here and there. By the double digits, cries spilled from her in an almost pathetic stream, along with her drool into the sheets.

When Angela lost count of how many times Reaper's erratic pounding brought her to completion, she became vaguely aware that he was on an edge of his own. His arms curled around her while keeping his weight from crushing her, his teeth digging into her shoulder, and whimpers of her name spilled from him in something like a plea.

She loved when Gabriel lost his sense. When he became animalistic and desperate. He never bared the absolute passion in his soul more than when he was enslaved by his need for her. Truthfully, she figured the same went for herself. But given that she currently couldn't stop her eyes from rolling back, or close her jaw from where it hung slack in a permanent state of pleasure, Angela doubted she was in a state of mind to ponder such things. Her next orgasm slammed into her, making her internally clamp down on Reyes yet again.

Only this time, he went with her.

A deep growl vibrated into her when Reyes ground his hips against her. There were few things in life that Angela loved more than feeling her beloved reach his peak inside her. It seemed to take longer this time, his hips jerking slightly with each pulse as he stayed buried inside her. Angela trembled under his weight, savoring the feeling of being so intimately connected to Gabriel.

When his breathing finally came to a somewhat normal pace, Reaper began trailing kisses along the side of her face. "Good?" The simple word carried a hundred times its weight in tenderness along his husky voice. Naturally, Angela could only whimper softly as she tried to pull her mind together enough to form some coherent words. Reyes smiled against her skin, pressing a kiss into her cheek, "I'll take that as a yes."

Angela chuckled slightly, when a knock on her door made Gabriel's head snap up. "Doctor?" Came the Overwatch agent's voice. Sounded young and innocent—Hana. "Doctor is everything alright?" The girl's voice chimed.

Instantly, Reyes extracted himself from Angela and rapidly put himself back together. Silently. Angela looked over her shoulder, his absence cold and empty, a brutal reminder of just how far they really were from one another. Resituated in record time, Reyes evaporated and sunk back into the vent from which he'd come.

Angela's demolished consciousness was spinning, desperately trying to reel itself in while still swimming in the afterglow of hard sex. "Ah... I—I am um... Just fine, why?" She managed to force out, hoping she didn't sound too breathy.

"Oh, I just thought I heard something..." Hana's voice trailed a bit, and embarrassment dug its fangs into Angela. "Well, you're needed on the med deck."

Swallowing, Angela cleared her throat and retrieved a scrap of her sanity. "Alright, I will head there momentarily." Her standard assertive tone had returned, leaving no doubt or room for argument. Hana gave some small reply and Angela didn't hear another word, so she took an extra handful of seconds to process what had transpired.

These little rendezvous with Reyes weren't common, but she savored them nonetheless. The occasional times he was able to sneak in and reconnect with her, she counted each one as if it would eventually be their last.

But later that night, with nothing but the soft moonlight filtering into her room, Angela softly smiled at the smell of fire, and the feel of Reyes materializing in her bed behind her. His arm wrapped around her middle, and his mask set aside while he gently held her the way she had so badly wanted before he had left.

 

"Miss me?"

Yes, she counted each visit from Death and savored them, because The Reaper himself held her heart and so very much more.


End file.
